Broken Memories
by GriffinRose
Summary: sequel to kidnapped Yumi doesn't remember Ulrich. people are still after them.Xana is still after them. what's his plan? what is Chase really after?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Hey everybody, I'm back!!

This chapter will be a summary of the story previous to this one, Kidnapped.__If you hadn't read that yet, I highly suggest you do. It will make many things in this story a lot less complicated for you.

Broken Memories

Chapter one

Walking home from school with Ulrich, Yumi and he had been kidnapped. They found their way back to the academy later that night, and the two men responsible had been taken into custody.

They escaped a week later, and Yumi was hit by their black van, sending her to the hospital for a month. Ulrich had been kidnapped and barely made it back alive. He did have multiple scars to show for the adventure though. He will probably never go white water rafting either.

In desperation to hide themselves Yumi became Jennifer-Jenna for short- and Ulrich became Jacob. They had each died their hair and different eye color contacts. They'd had to fool their friends to do this, and so had to abandon the fight against Xana.

During one of Jacob's soccer games, Xana had attacked and almost blew Ulrich's identity. Yumi had done the rest for Xana, and they each ran off into the nearby park, leaving everyone on the field and crowd baffled. Xana stopped attacking before long, but Jared and Cosmo were soon chasing the two teens again. They hadn't gotten anywhere.

The next day at lunch Jared and Cosmo had shown up. They managed to kidnap Ulrich and Yumi again, and this time for a while. Ulrich killed Jared that day, and Cosmo shot Ulrich in the chest. It should have been fatal, but for some reason it wasn't. In her rage Yumi had shot Cosmo and killed him.

A few days later Yumi had to stand trial for killing someone. With Ulrich as a witness she had been proven innocent, not that the lawyers against her had been trying that hard.

Ulrich and Yumi had thought the threats against them were gone now, and so finally relaxed. After figuring something crucial out about Xana, their relaxation time was over.

Yumi was kidnapped that night, and a few days later Ulrich was kidnapped as well. This opponent was better skilled though, and would prove to be much harder to escape from. As it was he had a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal.

The main way that Ulrich and Yumi had been found was by their cell phones, but this attacker took away that chance by destroying their cell phones immediately.

After running for a bit Ulrich was shot in the knee, shattering his knee cap and sending him to the ground. Yumi stayed with him and the two of them finally admitted their feeling for one another. Yumi ended up being shot a few times herself though, and soon Chase was standing above Ulrich with a dagger, ready to kill him.

The police were on their way, and it was a race against time now. The last thing Ulrich saw that week were the police on their way; shooting at Chase the whole time.

Ulrich awoke in the hospital a few days later. He had passed out from lack of blood. He now had to walk around on crutches, hopefully temporarily. His knee cap would heal itself eventually, but it would take time.

The strangest part was that Ulrich was keeping up in school. He understood everything that was going on now, and was on the same level as Jeremy and Aeilita.

While doing homework in Yumi's hospital room, always hopeful that she'll wake up while they're there, Yumi did awake. At first nothing had seen amiss, until she looked at Ulrich. For some reason, Yumi didn't remember Ulrich.

-End of Chapter one-

Like I said, that was just a summary of the first one, Kidnapped. I'll start with the rest of the story in the next chapter. And don't be mad at me, it's already uploaded.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. But I sure wish that I did.

Okay, this is the first **official** chapter of the story!!

Broken Memories

Chapter 2

Ulrich watched as the kids ran track. Because of his knee he wasn't able to participate in sports for awhile. It had been….Hard for him to accept Yumi's condition as well. She remembered everything about her life…except him. She knew all about Lyoko and Xana, she had memories of the gang together, but she just didn't remember Ulrich at all. In fact she called him Jacob most of the time.

Odd pushed Jeremy and laughed. When he went to run away, he tripped over his poorly tied shoelaces and did a face plant. Aeilita and Jeremy started laughing, and Jim yelled at them, telling them to pick up the pace.

Looking down at his homework, Ulrich tried to concentrate. He was doing really well in school now; he had all this free time. Since they didn't want to risk messing up whatever had happened before that allowed Ulrich to take a bullet _to the heart_ and survive. Plus he wasn't allowed to participate in gym, so that adds up to about an hour, hour in a half. Much more time than he was used to.

A shadow crossed his work as a figure stood over him. Due to past experiences Ulrich's breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a few beats, but it was only Yumi. She had made friends with him quickly, welcoming him back into her life with open arms.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Ulrich said.

"That's why it's so much fun," Yumi said, pulling out her own homework. She had study hall this period, and her teacher let her come out to the bleachers everyday. Part of it was for her little amnesia thing. The more time she spent with Ulrich, the more likely she was to remember him.

"Odd's nose looks flatter," Yumi remarked, watching them run in circles on the track. Like Ulrich, she didn't have to participate for awhile either.

"He pushed Jeremy and when he tried to get away he tripped," Ulrich explained.

"Oh, that explains it then," Yumi said, turning her attention to her work.

For awhile the two worked in silence, focusing on their homework. Ulrich kept having flashbacks of the last day Yumi had really known who he was. The day they had escaped from Chase.

He remembered it so well, yet it should really be something he was trying to forget. But after he had been hit in the knee cap, falling to the ground and losing all hope of actual escape, the two teens had confessed their feelings.

Ulrich had tried to convince Yumi to leave, but she said that she loved him and would sooner die than leave him. Not exactly in those words, but it was close enough. Then Ulrich had said it was because he loved her that he wanted her to leave.

And Yumi didn't remember any of that.

Looking at his homework again, Ulrich saw there was wet stuff on it-on his cheeks too. He was crying.

"You okay, Jacob?" Yumi said. For some reason she remembered him as being Jacob more than as being Ulrich.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said.

"You know, I feel really bad about not remembering you. It drives me nuts at night, when I think of a good memory I have of the gang, but then parts of it are fuzzy. I know that must be where you were, but when ever I try and put your face in the picture it doesn't do anything," Yumi said.

"It's not that easy on my end of the stick either," Ulrich said.

"I guess not. Were you thinking of a time we were together?"

"Yeah, I was," Ulrich admitted.

"Explain it to me, maybe it'll ring a bell," Yumi said, pointing to her head.

Ulrich wasn't sure if he wanted to admit what he had been thinking about, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"The first time we met we were training in the gym. Jim was coaching us. You pinned me every time, and it hurt a lot. I guess I was just remembering the pain or something," Ulrich said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Yumi looked at him, trying to see behind the mask. She knew that wasn't what he had been thinking about. It was written all over her face. If only she could remember! God but that would make this so much easier.

The two went back to doing their work. They had just managed to finish everything when the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to their next class.

"See you at lunch, Jacob!" Yumi said, walking off to her next class.

"Yeah, see you at lunch," Ulrich said quietly. Lunch would just be another point in time when she wouldn't recognize him, wouldn't really know who he was, wouldn't really understand what he was going through.

-End of chapter 2-

**I NEED IDEAS!!!! I'M FLAT OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!! I WILL ACCEPT ANY KIND OF IDEA!!!!!! EVEN IF IT'S NOT GOOD!!!! **

**HELP!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I know that stupid thing comes up twice. I hate it. It annoys me like nothing else.

Okay, not sure where I'm going with this chapter. I'm just hoping that I start writing and then have some idea in the middle of it. If not then it'll just be a bad chapter and you can yell at me for it in the reviews.

Broken Memories

Chapter 3

Jeremy sat in his room, starting at his computer screen as scrolls of numbers and words went by. There must be something that Xana was up to…

Xana had been unusually quiet lately, and it was quite nerve racking. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to make his move.

In the meantime Jeremy was trying to put the puzzle together. Xana was a virus, only capable of thinking of taking over the world blah, blah, blah. Why was he making a deal with this Chase guy who had kidnapped Ulrich and Yumi? What could Xana possibly gain by giving Chase a vortex of doom?

None of the ends added up. Especially since Chase was currently MIA. The police hadn't caught him yet, and he hadn't tried to kill Ulrich or Yumi again, both of which were quiet and distant to everyone now.

If Chase really wanted this vortex thing, then wouldn't he have just shot Ulrich and Yumi when he was capturing them? Was he really that worried about being caught?

Jeremy turned off his computer and went to his bed. It was one in the morning.

There had to be some ulterior motive, something they were missing.

Ulrich watched his class as they played soccer, longing to join in. It wasn't fair that they were doing his favorite sport when he couldn't play. Yumi joined him soon, and they worked on their homework in silence.

"Remember what you told me? About that Chase guy and Xana being connected?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Ulrich said, looking up from his work.

"Do you think that they might've had something to do with me not remembering you?"

Ulrich's eyes opened wide. They could indeed have something to do with it. Just then, the whole school shook.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Probably Xana, showing us that he's not dead after all," Ulrich said. Jeremy, Odd, and Aeilita were already working their way over to them. Jeremy opened his laptop, and sure enough there was an activated tower.

Ulrich was just in a knee brace now, which made getting around much easier. Maybe next month he'd be out of the knee brace too.

The group ran to the factory, hoping to shut down the tower before Xana did too much damage. Odd and Aeilita went right down to the scanners, and after a brief reminder of how it worked, Jeremy went down as well. Shocker I know.

Yumi jumped into the chair, Ulrich watching over her shoulder. They went through the routine, and soon three people were on Lyoko.

"Where to?" Aeilita asked after landing.

"_The tower is north-east of where you are now. There's a small welcoming committee waiting for you, so be careful. Here are your vehicles," _Yumi said, programming the three vehicles. Odd jumped on the overboard, Aeilita got her wings out, and Jeremy went on the overweight.

Jeremy's outfit consisted of a multitude of wires wrapped around him; in the midst of them was a weapon like no other. It was like a remote basically. He just pushed a button, and then the enemy would shut down. It only worked one at a time though. And he was always the first one devirtualized anyway.

"Hey, watch behind you Odd!" Ulrich said into the transmitter. He hated not being part of the action. Nothing else annoyed him more.

"Well, well. What have we here?" a voice asked behind the two teens. Ulrich looked behind him just in time for a kick to the ribs, knocking him to the wall.

"Jacob!" Yumi yelled. "Guys, we've got company over here, and it doesn't seem to be friendly. Hurry with the-ahh!" Yumi was cut short when the visitor dragged her from the chair, throwing her across the room.

"What does it take to kill you two?" the voice asked. Ulrich's eyes opened wide as he put voice and face together. Chase was back. Wasn't he in jail?

"How'd you get out of jail?" Ulrich asked, standing up carefully, wincing at the pain in his ribs and his knee.

"That's for me to know, and you to ponder," Chase said, walking over to Ulrich. When he was in distance, Ulrich punched him in the stomach. There was a metallic sound, and Ulrich's hand felt broken.

"Leave him alone!" Yumi said, running up behind them and landing a kick on Chase's head. His head snapped sideways, and his body followed the momentum to the ground.

"Nice one," Ulrich said.

"He, I guess I'll need to play a little dirty with you two now," Chase said, standing up. Blood trickled down his cheek.

"Let's get out of here," Yumi said, running to the ladder. Ulrich was right behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chase said, pointing a gun at them. Ulrich and Yumi froze where they were. Yumi was halfway up the ladder, and Ulrich had one hand on it. He could let her get out and get help…

But he might not live to see that help.

"Um, should one of us go back?" Odd asked after Yumi's message. He shot a few more arrows at the enemies.

"Probably," Aeilita said, shooting an energy field at Odd, effectively divirtualizing him.

"Why wasn't that up for debate?" Jeremy asked, clicking his button rapidly.

"I have to go the tower and you wouldn't be much help out there and that therefore left him," Aeilita said, clearing a path to the tower.

Odd came out of the scanners, rubbing his head. "Next time she needs to warn me," he muttered, going for the ladder. He looked up and saw Ulrich about to go up, and Yumi was already halfway up. They weren't going anywhere though. Someone was walking towards them.

"Step away from the ladder," Chase said, walking closer to them. Ulrich stepped back a few feet, leaving room for Yumi as she came down. Yumi saw Odd down below while she came down.

"Circle around him to the other side," Yumi whispered into Ulrich's ear. He did so, slowly moving to the other side of the room. Chase circled as well, stopping near the ladder, just what they wanted.

Odd watched as Yumi came down, and their eyes met briefly. She whispered something into Ulrich's ear, and they started moving away. Why were they moving _away_ from the ladder, who knew?

Someone came into view of the ladder, more than likely the threat that had forced Odd to abandon Lyoko. Or rather be ejected from Lyoko by force. He would have to talk to Aeilita about that later.

Silently, Odd crept up the ladder, hearing the man talking. He didn't bother to make out the words though. He peeked over the edge of the hole, trying to figure out where everyone was. Ulrich was halfway in front of Yumi on the other side of the room, and Yumi seemed annoyed by that fact. She was ready to fight all the same.

Ulrich's eyes flickered to Odd, but then flickered back up so as to not give away Odd's position. A smile played at the corner of Ulrich's mouth, but he held it back with good effort.

"Are you going to come quietly, or will I have to shoot?" the man in front of Odd said with his heavy Scottish accent.

"What do you think?" Ulrich said, getting ready to spring. Well, it was now or never for Odd.

Odd scurried up the ladder a few more steps, and then jumped on Chase. Taken by surprise, Chase fell to the ground, but not before wasting a gun shot aimed at the ceiling.

"Way to go Odd!" Ulrich said, coming over and kicking Chase on the head, successfully knocking him unconscious. "Quick, get some rope and tie him up. We need answers from this guy."

Yumi went to the elevator to go to the top floor where there would hopefully be some rope on the ground.

-End of Chapter 3-

Turned out better than I thought it would. Review please! I still need ideas for this!

I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, no matter how much I wish I did.

I'm sorry! I deserve to be slapped many times! I pretty much forgot about this story and so therefore have not updated in what feels like forever! Yell at me in your reviews at the end! Please, it'll make me feel better!

Okay, so they have captured Chase now. What's he gonna tell them? Or is he even going to say anything at all?

Broken Memories

Chapter 4

Chase was leaned up against the lab wall. Aeilita and Jeremy were back from Lyoko now, and Yumi would be down soon with the rope to tie Chase up. Problem was Yumi had gone up to find rope almost ten minutes ago, and Chase would more than likely be waking up soon.

"What are we gonna ask him?" Odd asked, staring anxiously at Chase.

"Why he wants to have some vortex of death," Ulrich replied. "The rest of the questions will fall into place once we know why."

"Should one of us go check on Yumi?" Aeilita said a few moments later.

"Maybe…she'll probably get mad at us if we do," Ulrich said.

"Unless she's hurt or stuck somewhere in which case she'll be infuriated that we didn't come sooner," Odd said.

"So either way she'll be mad?" Ulrich clarified. Odd nodded.

Chase stirred from where he was, groaning a bit. He looked up to see his opponents all staring at him. He got to his feet as Ulrich came to hit him. Chase deflected the blow easily, and then went to punch Ulrich. Ulrich sidestepped the attack and kicked Chase in the back of the knee, sending the man to his knees.

Ulrich was knocked to the ground when Chase used that fall to attack him. He had swung out his arm in the fall, therefore hitting Ulrich in the back of his left knee, the bad knee.

Ulrich fell to the ground, barely biting back a scream of pain. That wouldn't help the situation at all if he did. Luckily Odd decided to join in then, and Odd managed to kick Chase in the head while Chase was down.

Of course, Chase was the bad guy, so he didn't have to play fair.

In one swift move Chase had drawn a knife and was pressing the flat edge against Ulrich's throat. Odd stopped in his tracks and backed up a few steps.

"Ha ha, that's a good boy," Chase said with his heavy accent. "As for you," he continued, regarding Ulrich, "I'm going to finish you off once and for all."

Ulrich knew he was in no position to fight back. One little move and that was the end for him. Although, he would have said the same thing about being near a cliff or being put face to face with the barrel of a gun. Look how that had gone.

"I've been shot right through the heart; you think that knife will do anything to me?" Ulrich said.

"Ah, but I know why that didn't kill you. You've been to Lyoko enough, so it has affected your life here. You won't die until you are hit with a blow that would have devirtualized you on Lyoko. So the amount of blood you have does not matter, but when you are low you still effectively pass out, like you did last time. Being hit in the torso area does not do much in Lyoko, so why should it here. But if I were to slit your throat and effectively decapitate you, you would die, just as you would on Lyoko."

The others just stared at him in astonishment. True, he was on the same side as Xana now, but how he knew _more_ than them about Lyoko, well that just wouldn't do.

And where was Yumi??!!

If he could have, Ulrich would have turned his head ever so slightly and chomped down on Chase's hand. Chase had an iron grip on him though, making that nigh impossible.

"So what are you going to do now? You kill me and then you have the rest of them to deal with. One of them is bound to get away and tell who killed us, and then you won't be safe anywhere," Ulrich said. He noticed that Odd's hand was in his pocket, the one that usually held his phone.

"Ah, but I don't plan to kill you," Chase said. This was all the insight they would get on his plan, for at that moment Chase moved the dagger from Ulrich's neck and stabbed him in the back with it. Chase ran to the ladder and started climbing up, but the others were more concerned at the fact Ulrich was lying on the ground and not moving.

And for once, Odd had his shining moment. He dragged Ulrich's limp body into the elevator, waited for Jeremy and Aeilita to get in, and then hit the button going up. His cell phone was already at his ear and he was talking to the police.

When the elevator doors opened, Odd jumped out and looked around for Yumi, but she was nowhere. Chase must have gotten her when he came up, for he was already gone as well. Sirens were heard only moments later, and Odd ran up to the bridge to show them where Ulrich was.

It was a hard process getting Ulrich up the bridge to where the paramedics waited, but they managed it. And soon they were off to the hospital.

Again.

-End of Chapter 4-

I will tell you now that no one will die.

Please review and tell me how mad you are me for not updating in forever. It'll make me feel better. Honestly, it will. I will do better and have the next chapter up tomorrow! I'm going to work on it now!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Thank You Moonlightbutterfly for being such a faithful reviewer!

Ok, so I left off with Ulrich having been stabbed in the back by Chase. He was on his way to the hospital, and Yumi was nowhere to be found.

Broken Memories

Chapter 5

Odd sat in the hospital room Ulrich was in, an open textbook on knee, a notebook on the other. It had been a day since Chase had stabbed Ulrich, and now Ulrich lay on a hospital bed, still unconscious.

Yumi had been kidnapped AGAIN. They had found her cell phone in the factory later that night, so they wouldn't be able to track her by that. Or call her. And she wouldn't be able to text or call for help.

She was on her own.

The best they could do was to warn the police all over the country to keep an eye out for Chase. The rest would be up to Yumi to find her way back.

Ulrich stirred a little, and Odd jumped, knocking over his homework. It was a false alarm though. The brunette stayed unconscious. And now Odd's homework was a mess on the ground. And he'd lost the page in the textbook he'd been on.

With a sigh Odd picked up his books again, placing the notebook on his knee and balancing the textbook on his other knee while he flipped the pages.

Jeremy and Aeilita were searching in earnest now for wherever this vortex of doom might be. They were at the factory and the hospital in shifts now, usually ending up with Odd in the hospital most of the time.

Jeremy and Aeilita would be skipping breakfast on a regular basis now, one at the factory, one with Ulrich. Odd's appetite couldn't afford to miss a meal. At lunch, the trio would now be inhaling their food and then taking off again. The two geniuses would go to the factory together, and Odd would stay with Ulrich, like he was right now. They hadn't decided what to do for dinner yet.

Odd checked his watch. He still had five more minutes until he needed to leave to make it to class on time.

Something knocked against the door, but it didn't sound like someone was asking permission to come in. It sounded more like something being slammed against the door.

Odd put his notebook down, but he kept his textbook with him in case he needed it to hit someone on the head with it. He cautiously made his way over to the door and opened it a crack. He didn't see anyone out there. He opened the door more, and something slammed against his chest, causing him to fly into the window behind him. The window rattled, but held.

A hooded man stepped into the room. He reached inside his coat and took something out. Odd stood up again, shaking off the pain in his back from hitting the window so hard.

Odd looked at the man; he was holding some kind of a gun, but it didn't look like the kind that could kill. It looked more like the kind that would just stun you, but why would this man want Odd stunned? Unless-Odd gulped.

It was his turn to be kidnapped.

The man pulled the trigger, and Odd's world went black.

XXX

Yumi ran into the door again with her shoulder, trying to break it free. There was no handle on this side of the door, so she couldn't even try to break the handle off. The hinges were on this side though, but she'd already tried hitting one of them off, and that had ended in her barely containing a shriek of pain.

She no doubt had a bruise on her shoulder the size of a melon forming, but this stubborn door wouldn't budge. It was bad enough she was spending her life fighting a computer virus, but to not even be able to do that now! All she was able to do was run into the door again and again trying to break it down.

She kicked the door with all her might where the handle should have been in her frustration. It rattled a bit, but held firm. That was all Yumi needed to know though. She'd found the weak spot.

She kicked the door again and again, determined now that she knew the weak spot of the annoying piece of wood. It was amazing she hadn't gone through the door with how many times she'd run into it.

At last! The wood on the door cracked enough to break free, and so Yumi made her escape.

The hallway was so much brighter than that pitch black room she'd been thrown in. Yumi covered her eyes a bit with her hand as she walked down the hallway, and when her eyes adjusted more she realized where she was.

She was on Lyoko somehow, and more than likely she was in Xana's lair. This did not bode well at all.

XXX

Jeremy and Aeilita were at a loss. They didn't know where this vortex of doom was, Ulrich was still unconscious (though he did show signs of waking soon), Yumi had been kidnapped, and now Odd had been kidnapped as well! What were the two geniuses supposed to do in a time like this?

Aeilita was doing her homework in her room, her mind a confusing jumble. Jeremy was looking for the vortex right now in his room, doing what he could there.

Their group was falling apart. Who would be next? Which one of them would be left alone to figure out an answer? Chase seemed like a trained assassin. He knew what he was doing, and the two of them didn't. They needed a plan, but how could they come up with a plan when they hardly knew what they were up against?

-End of Chapter 5-

Please review! I need more encouragement to write this story and I can't do it with one review per chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I'm really sorry!! I had extreme writers block with this story and I feel awful about not updating in a month!!! I'm going to try and make it up to you as best I can!

Ulrich hasn't woken yet, Odd and Yumi have been kidnapped, and Yumi is somehow on Lyoko.

So what will Jeremy and Aeilita do?

Broken Memories

Chapter 6

Yumi ran from corridor to corridor, trying to figure out what way was out. She held her fans at the ready, not knowing if she would need them. Better to be prepared though than to not have them out when attacked.

So far, she hadn't seen anyone or anything. She made a left turn and froze dead in her tracks.

There, standing in the hallway, was Xana. Here on Lyoko he had a human form, his red eye symbol on his chest. He had a white jumpsuit on with a black visor helmet.

"So, our guest has awakened," he said in a sweet voice. You could hear the smile in it, but Yumi doubted it was a friendly smile.

She readied herself to fight, and Xana laughed.

"I don't wish to fight you, I need you alive for the test," he said.

"What test?" Yumi asked cautiously. Xana smiled at her.

"You'll find out," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Bolts of electricity shot out of his hands, reflecting off the walls. Yumi tried to block them with her fans, but it didn't do any good.

She was soon lying on the ground unconscious.

XXX

Ulrich opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He felt a somewhat soft bed under him with a warm blanket around him. There was a dull throbbing pain in his back as well as in his arm. In his arm he saw a needle taped there.

_Wha-? Oh, that's right. Chase stabbed me. I must be in a hospital right now. Why didn't Chase just kill me though? He had a chance, and isn't killing me what he's doing here? The reason he keeps showing up in my life? _

Ulrich sat up and winced. No one else was in the room. Again Ulrich looked at his arm where the needle was taped there. If only he could take it out and leave. The door opened and Ulrich looked to see Jeremy walk in with his laptop. It looked like he skipped another night's sleep.

"Hi Jeremy," Ulrich said. His voice was raspy from lack of use, making him wonder how long he'd been out. Jeremy's head snapped up and he looked at Ulrich.

"You're awake," he stated.

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"About a day," Jeremy answered, walking over to the chair next to the bed. He opened his laptop.

"How're the others?" Ulrich asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"Aeilita's fine. Yumi and Odd were kidnapped," Jeremy said, yawning.

"You need to start sleeping at night more," Ulrich said. His heart was racing from the news despite his calm façade.

"I know, but I've been up all night tracing their cell signals," Jeremy said, typing things into his laptop. The doctor walked in.

"Ah, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine," Ulrich said. The doctor asked him a few more questions, and Ulrich answered all of them.

"I'll sign your papers and then you'll be free to go," the doctor said, walking out of the room.

"Finally; staying with you and keeping up with school was such a hassle," Jeremy said, closing his laptop.

"Sorry. Why didn't Chase just kill me though? He's had plenty of opportunities," Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. My guess would be that he needs you alive for something, and he's just been doing all of this to lead you on," Jeremy said.

"Well he is teamed up with Xana," Ulrich said, pushing the blanket off of him self. His torso was wrapped in bandages. Jeremy handed Ulrich and extra shirt they'd brought from his dorm.

"That's it!" Jeremy exclaimed a few moments later.

"What's it?" The doctor walked in then.

"It is all clear, you're free to go. Here's a note for physical education," he said, handing Ulrich the note.

"Thank you," Ulrich said, taking the note and walking out the door.

When they were out on the sidewalk, Jeremy started to explain what he'd meant.

"Chase and Xana have teamed up, and Chase has kidnapped two of our people now. I traced their cell signals last night, but it showed that they were in the factory. When I checked the factory, I didn't find anything though. Chase must have virtualized them onto Lyoko! I didn't check to see if they'd been virtualized!" Jeremy said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We'll check the super-computer now, find out what's going on, and then we'll wait for Aeilita and make a plan," Ulrich said, turning in the direction of the factory. Jeremy followed without a word.

Xx

In the factory, Jeremy sat at the super-computer, Ulrich watching over his shoulder.

"Well? Are they there?"

"Yeah, Yumi and Odd are in Lyoko. I can't find out where though," Jeremy said.

"Maybe they're in one of those guardian things that gave us so much trouble before," Ulrich suggested.

"No, I don't think so. A tower would have been activated. If Xana had done anything a tower would have been activated," Jeremy said.

"Digital sea then," Ulrich said softly.

"No, they're cards would have been destroyed as well then," Jeremy said.

"What if they're on one of those other sectors?"

"A tower still would have been activated."

"There's a copy of every sector; we haven't ever found a copy of Sector 5, maybe Yumi and Odd are on a copy of Sector 5," Ulrich suggested.

"It's possible," Jeremy said, typing more commands into the computer.

"I'll call Aeilita," Ulrich said, taking out his cell phone.

Xx

Odd shook his head and looked around. Everything was dark other than a small sliver of light coming from one part of the wall. A door perhaps?

He groped his way to the wall, and vaguely he felt the outline of a door. There wasn't a handle on this side though, and as far as he could tell there wasn't a keypad on either side of the door. No hinges either.

Odd stood up and went as far back as the room would allow. He had a clear path to the door, and charged it. The door held steady, vibrating the whole wall. Rubbing his shoulder, Odd backed up again. He charged the door again, forcing it to crack in its place.

He smiled, rubbed his shoulder, and backed up again. This next one would probably break his shoulder, but that was a chance he would have to take. Again, Odd charged the door. This time, the door gave way, and Odd toppled into the hallway, pieces of the door coming with him.

He stood up, his eyes adjusting to the red glow in the hallway. He noticed now that he was in Lyoko form. How was in Lyoko though? And where in Lyoko was he? This place didn't look like any sectors he was used to.

Choosing a direction, Odd ran down the hall, his laser arrows ready at a moments notice. He paused at each intersection to make sure no one would see him. As far as he could tell, there weren't any security cameras.

The hall he was in opened up into a much larger room, rows upon rows of Lyoko monsters standing there, waiting to be activated. It was a whole army of them!

It was tempting to destroy them, but Odd wasn't sure if he'd need his arrows later or not, and he definitely did not have enough in supply for the whole army. Regretfully, Odd turned his back on the army and ran back down the way he'd come.

Then, it clicked in his mind.

He was on some unknown space in Lyoko, where there was an army of monsters waiting to be activated. The only reason for the monsters on Lyoko was to fight the Lyoko warriors, a.k.a. Odd and his friends. The only thing that wanted the Lyoko warriors out of the way was Xana.

Odd was in Xana's stronghold.

Was it possible Yumi had been taken here too when she'd been kidnapped as well?

Well, Odd couldn't just leave Yumi here to fend for herself, even though she more than likely could take care of herself. With a sigh, Odd came to the conclusion he'd need to infiltrate a computer room of some sort to find the cell Yumi was in.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" a voice said behind Odd. He turned, his arm poised to shoot a laser arrow if need be.

A man stood there, Xana's symbol on his chest.

"Who are you?" Odd asked in his most menacing voice.

"I'm Xana, and you're my prisoner. Come, I'll take you to your friend," Xana said. Odd shot a laser arrow.

"I'm not falling for it Xana," Odd said.

"Fine then, I'll do this the hard way," Xana said, shooting lightening at Odd. Odd ducked though, and it passed harmlessly overhead.

Unfortunately for Odd though, the shot reflected off a wall, and it hit him in the back, knocking him out.

"And one by one they fell," Xana said, throwing Odd over his shoulder.

Xx

Ulrich sat in the Skid, Aeilita was in the cockpit. They were going to search the digital sea.

"Ready?" Aeilita asked.

"Ready," Ulrich answered. They plunged into the digital sea then.

Everything passed by them in a blur.

"If Xana does have a stronghold down here, it will be pretty far out," Aeilita said.

"Ok, you're the driver," Ulrich said. Aeilita smiled.

Soon, they would find Yumi and Odd.

After that, they'd see.

-End of Chapter 6-

I apologize again for the lateness of this chapter! Writers block is the worst! I'm really going to try really hard to have the next chapter up by the end of the week! I make no promises though!

Except that I promise there are only one or two chapters left of this story!

Please review! I need the guilt feeling that I get when I read them to hurry up with the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I AM SO SORRY! I CANNOT BE FORGIVEN FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!

WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE WORST!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It is much appreciated!

Broken Memories

Chapter 7

Yumi awoke to a splitting headache. Her arms were tied above her, and she could see Odd on the other side of the room tied up the same way. He was still unconscious though. Odd was also in Lyoko form.

In a rush it all came back to Yumi. She'd been in the factory, and then something hit her from behind. She'd been looking for something…a rope, that was it. She'd been looking for a rope. For what though she still wasn't sure.

Odd started to stir. How had he ended up on Lyoko with her anyway? Were the others here as well? She closed her eyes as her headache took a painful toll.

Xx

"Watch it Ulrich!" Aeilita shouted. Some unwanted company had arrived in the digital sea with them.

"I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances!" Ulrich shouted back.

Xx

Jeremy was typing away on his computer. Now was not the time for Xana to become defensive! He heard the elevator doors open, and he froze. Everyone was on Lyoko, so who could be in the factory with him?

He peeked over the supercomputer. Chase stood there, a gun pointed at Jeremy.

"Come quietly so I don't have to shoot you," he said. Jeremy nodded.

"Guys, Chase is here!" he yelled into the headset. Jeremy tore the headset off and jumped from his chair, running to the ladder. Chase fired, but he missed by mere inches as Jeremy climbed.

"Get down here you brat!" Chase said, running to the ladder. He pulled a rope out from his cloak. He was faster than Jeremy, and soon Jeremy was tied up in a scanner.

Jeremy struggled of course, but it was to no avail as the scanner doors closed. Soon, the lights flashed and Jeremy was on Lyoko. A man with Xana's symbol on his chest stood in front of him.

Xx

"Aeilita!" Ulrich yelled as five more (Insert whatever those sub-minnow things were called here) showed up. They were greatly outnumbered, and Jeremy wasn't even around to lend some technical help.

"I need backup Ulrich!" she replied as she ran from three sub-minnow things.

"Houston, we have a major problem!" Ulrich cried out as a net like missile exploded around him. He'd been captured. Ulrich shot a torpedo at the net, but it didn't get him anywhere.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but you're on your own!" Aeilita said. She weaved her way around the digital sea, the sub-minnows on her tail.

The sub-minnows started to tow Ulrich along with them, and it wasn't long before the Skid was in a similar situation.

"Where are they taking us?" Aeilita asked.

"Possibly to where we wanted to go the whole time," Ulrich answered. The two were silent for the duration of the time.

Xx

Odd and Yumi tried as hard as they could to break free of their bonds. No matter what they did though, the ropes held. The door leading to the room opened, and Xana walked in.

"I really am quite impressed at how quickly and easily you two were able to break free of your cells," he said, strolling to the other side of the room.

_You think that was easy?!_ Odd mentally screamed. His shoulder still hurt from when he'd rammed the door.

"What do you want from us Xana?" Yumi asked. Her headache wasn't leaving her alone, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"I want the world," he said. "The power of everyone obeying me; the satisfaction of knowing that everyone is loyal to me; I want to see everyone respect me!"

"And you expect us to help you get that?" Yumi asked.

"I expect to obtain that dream easily with you out of the way!" Xana spat at her.

"So you kill us, you'll still have a rebellion against you," Odd said. "Haven't you ever seen the movies? The bad guy goes into power by killing the original protectors, people don't like the fact that he goes into power, and they'll rebel."

"But they won't rebel if I make their world a better place! I can get rid of so many of their problems!"

"Yeah, and then create more problems," Odd said.

"Silence!" Xana shouted, waving a beam of energy at Odd. Odd took the hit head on, and he writhed with the pain.

The door opened again to reveal Chase dragging Jeremy in. Yumi gasped audibly at the sight of him.

Not long after Jeremy was tied up next to Odd, the door opened again to reveal two servants of some sort dragging in Ulrich and Aeilita.

Odd and Jeremy hung their heads, for if they were all trapped here, then there'd be no escape for them at all.

Chase and Xana stood not too far away from the gang, conversing about something that must have been rather important, for both of them were starting to strain their voices to keep themselves quiet and to make violent hand gestures.

Ulrich looked around at his new prison. His hands were tied above his head like everyone else's, too far away for him to try and gnaw through. He tried pulling them apart with sheer strength, but to no advantage.

There was nothing any of them could do to break free, even on Lyoko.

Xana turned his attention back to the warriors, a smug smile on his face. Chase seemed to look like he'd been conned, which was an extreme possibility when making deals with a computer virus.

"So, here I have the Lyoko warriors at my disposal. It is such a pleasure to see you reduced to this," Xana sneered.

"You have us here, what are you planning on doing to us?" Ulrich asked. Xana laughed and walked over to the wall opposite the door and pushed a button.

A vortex appeared, orange in color with bits of white spinning around.

"This vortex will keep you trapped for all eternity. There is no way out of it, only one way in," Chase said. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"It appears they all do, seeing as how all their hands are raised," Xana said. Chase laughed.

"Well, ladies do get to go first in everything," Chase said, walking over to Yumi. She waited patiently as Chase undid the chains binding her to the wall, and as soon as she was free, she kicked Chase below the belt.

Chase doubled over onto the floor in pain, and Yumi snap kicked his neck, severing his head from his body.

"Knock him into the vortex Yumi!" Ulrich yelled. Yumi nodded and started dragging Chase to the vortex.

"Watch out for Xana!" Odd warned.

Yumi threw Chase into Xana as Xana ran over to her. Xana quickly recovered and rushed at Yumi, a sword of lightening forming in his hands as he ran. Yumi pulled out her fans, but she didn't use them to defend herself, instead she threw them at the bonds holding Ulrich and Odd captive.

The two boys dropped to the floor, rubbing their wrists. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's fan and threw it back to her, and she gratefully accepted it. Odd did the same.

Ulrich ran over to Jeremy and cut his bonds using his saber, and then Ulrich quickly freed Aeilita. Aeilita threw an energy ball at Chase, who was just standing up. Chase crashed back to the ground.

Odd aimed a few laser arrows at Xana, taking him off guard. Yumi quickly used the opening to throw her fans at him. Xana staggered backwards a few steps, but quickly recovered himself, throwing bolts of energy at Ulrich and Odd, forcing them to crash into the walls.

Jeremy stood helplessly on the sidelines, trying to figure out how to destroy the vortex. Aeilita stood next to him, defending him in a way.

Yumi flipped over Xana, puncturing him in the back with her deadly fans before he could turn around to face her. She was about the kick him in the side when someone grabbed her from behind.

Chase wasn't out of the fight yet, much to the annoyance of the Lyoko warriors. He carried Yumi over to the vortex, but Ulrich didn't plan on letting her go so easily.

Odd seemed to know what part he was to play in Ulrich's plan even without either one saying anything. He started to open fire on Xana, keeping the virus busy. Ulrich ran past Xana using his super speed, his sabers at the ready.

He stopped right in front of Chase as he was about to throw Yumi into the vortex. Chase snarled at Ulrich at the intrusion. Ulrich glowered right back, a deadly saber in each hand.

Yumi bent her head over and bit Chase on the arm, making him howl at the sudden pain. He didn't drop her though.

Ulrich ran at them, using the distraction. He sliced Chase's right arm, forcing him to drop Yumi. Since this was Lyoko though, Chase's arm stayed where it was.

"Thanks Jacob," Yumi said. Ulrich winced at his false name. She still didn't remember who he really was yet.

"Yo, you two want to help at all?!" Odd yelled. He was currently running around the room on the walls, Xana's attacks missing him by mere inches most of the time.

Yumi threw her fans at Xana and went to attack him while Ulrich stayed to finish Chase off.

"Now, how to get back at you for all the misery you've been causing?" Ulrich asked himself aloud. Chase snarled again, taking a blaster like weapon from his unlimited arsenal under his cloak. Chase fired, but it did nothing to Ulrich as he deflected all the shots with his sabers.

Chase growled as he put the blaster away. He pulled out his own saber, and the two went at it with each other, slashing first one way and then another.

Yumi cartwheeled around the room as she avoided Xana's attacks. Odd fired his laser arrows at Xana while he was distracted with Yumi. Aeilita and Jeremy were off to the side, Aeilita firing energy spheres every once in a while when she felt it was needed.

"We need to end this," Jeremy said.

"We're open to suggestions," Aeilita said.

"The void is our only chance. We have to knock them into the void and then destroy it somehow," Jeremy said.

"That's easier said than done," Aeilita commented, shooting another energy sphere at Xana.

"We're going to have to, or die trying to protect what we love," Jeremy said, looking only at Aeilita. Nothing else mattered to him excepting saving her.

"Alright, we'll have to try. I'll tell Ulrich, you tell Odd or Yumi," Aeilita said. She ran over to where Ulrich was, shooting an energy sphere at Chase. Chase ducked under it as he ran at Ulrich again. The met, swords crossed in an 'x' in between them. There was hardly a hairsbreadth of space between the two. Aeilita ran to Ulrich and whispered in his ear. He smiled from ear to ear, and the pushed at Chase, forcing the man away.

Aeilita backed up as Ulrich ran at Chase harder this time. The force of his attack made Chase stumble a foot back in the direction of the void. Ulrich smiled again and attacked. Chase parried all his blows, but he didn't move anywhere. Neither Ulrich nor Chase would give any ground to the other. The void loomed about eight feet behind Chase.

Ulrich smiled like a Cheshire cat. Chase stared at him, confused.

"Triplicate," Ulrich said. Two doppelgangers of him self showed up, stabbing at Chase. Chase is forced to retreat the only way he can: backwards. He quickly pulls out a blaster and shoots one of the clones. Two Ulrich's are left: the original and one clone. Knowing the blaster won't do him any good here, Chase puts it away. He also puts his saber away, confusing everyone.

Ulrich measures the distance between Chase and the void: about four feet.

Ulrich doesn't wait for Chase to pull out his next weapon, which was still half concealed under his coat. He charges at Chase, slashing Chase across the chest. Chase falls backwards, but it isn't enough to force him into the void. Faster than Chase knows, the real Ulrich that had knocked him over switches with the last clone, waiting for Chase to get up.

Chase pulls out a grenade and throws it at the clone. The clone Ulrich blows up, leaving a cloud of smoke. Chase stands up, and Ulrich rushes at him, his saber back in its sheath. Ulrich crashes into Chase, forcing the man into the void. Ulrich stands but a few inches away, his clothes being sucked at by the wind. He watches as Chase's form swirls away into an eternity before backing up.

Jeremy had already told Odd the plan, and Odd had managed to tell Yumi. Xana was in on the plan however when he noticed that his partner had been forced into the void.

"You'll have good sport trying to force me into the void," Xana says.

"You can stand here talking all day or are you going to defend yourself?" Ulrich asked as he and his clone rushed Xana. Xana was able to parry each attack, but when Odd and Yumi started to attack as well, he met his match.

Xana fell backwards, crashing onto the ground.

"Help me throw him into the void before he gets up," Ulrich said as he reached down at Xana's arm. Odd grabbed his other arm while Yumi lifted his legs. Xana thrashed around to try and break free, but the three teens managed to keep their hold on him and throw him into the void.

"So, that's it then?" Yumi asked.

"That's it," Ulrich said.

"Jeremy we did it!" Aeilita said, grabbing the genius by his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. The others laughed at Jeremy's expression when Aeilita pulled away.

Something flashed around the room, and the five teens lost consciousness. When they awoke again, they were all in their beds at Kadic or in Yumi's case, at home.

End of Chapter 7

I apologize again for how long it took me to do this. I had major writer's block with this and I don't know why. It's done now, and there is only one more chapter.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

This is the last chapter!

Chapter 8

Yumi rushed through her breakfast and grabbed her school bag. She ran down the stairs and right out the door, not bothering for Hiroki to catch up. It took her only five minutes to reach the school at the break-neck pace she was running.

The others were all sitting at their usual bench already. Odd said something funny, making the others all laugh. Yumi slowed down as she got closer, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Ulrich," she said when she was close enough. Ulrich turned around, a smile on his face.

"Do you finally remember me?" he asked. Yumi nodded.

"It all came in a dream last night," she said. Ulrich jumped over the bench and embraced her.

"You don't know what it's like to find out the girl you love does love you back and then said girl forgets who you are!" he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yumi said.

"As long as you know who I am now, that's all that matters," Ulrich said.

"So does this mean I'm the only one not dating anyone now?" Odd asked. The group laughed.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Aeilita said. Odd pouts.

Xx

"You know," Ulrich says after school that day. "It is gonna be weird now that Xana's finished."

"What makes you say that?" Yumi asked.

"We'll never need to go to Lyoko then, meaning we'll have enormous amounts of free time on our hands now."

"I think we can find something to do with that free time," Yumi said.

"As for me, I'm going to find myself a girl!" Odd says. He gets up to start looking.

"It was one heck of an adventure though," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but we'll have normal ones now," Aeilita said. Ulrich shrugged.

"Either way, we'll always be together," Jeremy said.

"Us and whoever Odd get's to be his girlfriend," Yumi amended. The four teens laughed, watching Odd as he tried to ask numerous girls out.

Xx End of Chapter 8, End of Broken Memories xX

Well, that's it folks! Sorry I took so long with getting every chapter up, but my life got very hectic this year. Please review!


End file.
